Crash
by suchbeautifuldoubt
Summary: The end events of 3x14 from Quinn's perspective. Faberry. Quinn/Rachel


She doesn't feel right. The entirety of the pink dress feels constricting. It's not that it's ugly, no. It's that the fabric feels like poison ivy against her skin- it's stifling and _wrong. _She's not supposed to be in this dress. She's supposed to be sitting comfortably in one of her sun dresses, she's supposed to be celebrating New Direction's most recent win at Regionals with her friends.

Instead, she's cruising down a backroad in Lima, headed for the courthouse located on the outskirts of town. Instead of being completely at peace and happy with herself, she's nervous, anxious, and there's a swirling feeling in her stomach that makes her feel like she's going to puke. She's passing blurry signs that obviously read in bold numbers that the speed limit is fifty-five miles per hour, but she _doesn't have the time _to listen to the law, so she pushes just a little pass that- she's at fifty miles per hour and it's still not fast enough.

The clock reads 5:53 PM, and she's almost completely sure that the the girl of her dreams is going to get married and she's not going to be there. She's not going to be there to save the only person she's certain she loves from tossing away her life on some stupid high school crush.

Her foot presses just a smidgen harder on the accelerator pedal. Sixty-two miles per hour.

If she doesn't make there by 6:00PM, the girl of her dreams and the biggest oaf in all of Lima will be united in holy matrimony under the word of some stupid court judge that should deny them rights to marry- because hey, if she's not allowed to get married with a girl, then an idiot shouldn't be allowed to marry one of the brightest girls in all of the mid-west. She shakes the thoughts from her head gently, loudly cursing in her mind. Why won't that _stupid motherfucking tractor _just get out of her way! She's down to thirty miles per hour, and for the love of Jesus Christ, it's no where near fast enough.

When the tractor finally veers right and onto the dirt fields, she nearly pushes the pedal completely to the floor; but instead, she brings the speedometer back up to sixty-three.

Her phone is going crazy in the seat beside her. She knows she isn't supposed to check it- Ohio law clearly states that texting while driving is strictly forbidden. But there's that ever-present voice in the back of her head telling her that it's the girl she's trying to save. She furrows her eyebrows and tries to focus on the road, but she can't get the thought out of her head.

The last intersection is right before her, barely thirty feet from her red Volkswagen Beetle and she figures that she can type in a quick response- she'll be inside the courthouse within three minutes anyways. She picks up the sleek phone and manages a quick glance at the text before typing in 'ON MY WAY'. She barely registers the sharp honk of that's getting louder and louder before she hits the 'OK' button on her phone and something hits_ her_.

The loud crunch of metal and shattering of glass seems to echo in her ears and she can't process any thoughts. All she knows is that the car is turning and she's not spinning the wheel. Her entire left side is in a state of numbed pain. She can't see clearly and _oh god_, she was just hit by a truck the size of Texas.

Two minutes later, she's barely hanging onto a thread of consciousness. She's in pain, but the only thing her brain is processing is the fact that _shit_, she's going to miss the wedding. _Fuck, _she won't be able to stop Rachel.

_Rachel. _

All of a sudden, she's clinging onto what little sense she as she tries so desperately to move, but there's a giant piece of glass embedded in her side that's making it impossible to wriggle her way out of the ruins of her car. Her legs aren't cooperating with her, and at this point she's sobbing out of pure frustration. Her stupid dress is ruined and Rachel won't be happy with it- there's blood everywhere and her head is pounding harder than it ever has in her eighteen years alive.

Still, she tries to find a way out of the metal heap that was her car. There's pain everywhere, but all she knows is that she needs to get into that courthouse and stop the wedding. She needs to steal Rachel Berry away from her own wedding and take her to Broadway, where Rachel will hopefully realize that Finn Hudson and Lima, Ohio aren't her future.

But her legs, her _stupid_ legs, won't move and she's not sure why, but she can see the glass shards that are currently digging into her thighs. God, there's blood fucking everywhere and she's not going to be able to explain to Rachel why; hell, she can't even explain to herself why she can't feel the shards of glass that should be causing her inexplicable pain.

A strangled whimper leaves her lips as she struggles against the seatbelt, wishing she could just teleport out of the mess that is her car so she can get to Rachel.

Her ears don't process the sound of hurried footsteps until a man yanks the passenger door open and stares at her with an expression Quinn can't quite pin down. Then again, she can't do anything but struggle lamely against that fucking seatbelt and try to get out.

"Miss, you have to stay still, the ambulance is on their way!"

Maybe if she can make the seatbelt cooperate with her and fucking _unbuckle_, then she could finally move.

"Ma'am, please! You might hurt yourself even more!"

She can feel herself slipping, everything's getting hazy and she knows it's not because of the tears.

"Stay still!"

The tears are flowing freely, and she's so frustrated because _god dammit why won't her legs __**move**_.

Her strength seems to sap completely away as she falls limply against her seat, sobbing out pathetically because she won't be able to tell Rachel Berry she loves her. She won't be able to stop Finn Hudson from stealing the girl of her dreams.

"Miss, the ambulance is on their way, oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Rachel…"

She's resorted to sobbing, because her body's useless. Her voice isn't as strong as Rachel's, but maybe the man will understand and take her to the other girl.

"What? Miss, you have to stay awake with me, okay?"

Why won't the man listen? Quinn can't see him properly, but if she could, she'd probably think his face was just as stupid as her seatbelt.

"No, I need to get to Rachel." She whimpers, trying to move herself again, but this time none of her limbs will listen.

Her body feels like lead and she's in so much pain, she just wants to go to sleep.

Her eyes are so heavy- maybe if she just closes them for a second she'll be better and she can get to the wedding on time.

Yeah, yeah, maybe if she just rests for a little bit.

Just a little bit.

She can still get there on time.

She'll be able to tell Rachel she loves her.

Rachel…

_"Rach….._


End file.
